Promises
by SuRReal ArTist
Summary: GermanyXOC and GerIta-Kind of a one-sided love for the OC because Germany loves Italy, and there's a bit of jelousy between the OC  sofy, country of Helix . LOTS OF FLASHBACKS. just so you know, Please R&R! Might be rated M later Idk We'll see
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well...I decided to do a OCXGermany and GermanyXItaly kinda jelousy thingy  
>It's inspired by the song Boston by Augustana<br>Anyway, let me know if it was any good or not ^^  
>WARNING: Real names used, Germany is Holy Rome theory, one OC, and flashbacks ((In Italics))<br>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the OC ^^ so Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Promises<p>

She sighed, having had enough of the cheerful Italian for that day. Only an hour or two before the German told her and everyone else to go to bed and be ready for training the next morning. But she was ok with that. Ludwig had always been one to go to bed early when something important was planned for the next day. Even when he was just a child.

She was the country of Helix. A German speaking country who had a long history with Prussia and Germany, and for the most part she was called North Germany becuase of the close ties.

Ludwig and Sofia ((her human name)) were childhood friends, who, after Ludwig came up from Holy Rome, had met after a meeting between GIlbert and Roderich.

Throwing herself on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, she closed her eyes, smiling and remembering the promise they had made to each other so long ago.

* * *

><p><em>"Who are you?" She asked, tilting her head. The little boy in front of her blushed and hid behind Gilbert's leg. "I-I'm Ludwig. Who are you?" He said shyly, his brother pushing him out from behind his leg. "I'm Sofia! But you can just call me Sofy~!" She said, a goofy grin spread across her face. "You two go to the courtyard and play while Gilbert and I talk." Roderich said, smiling down at the two.<em>

_Once the two had made it out to the grassy feild,Ludwig sat down and sighed, gazing out at the hills in the distance. To him there was a long comfortable silence, but to her it was way too quiet for her liking._

_"Well Ludwig!" She said, making him jump and gasp, startled. "W-what?" he said, looking up at her. "What do you like to do for fun?" She asked. "I like to read." He said and she sighed. "That's boring! Don't you like to go out and run around and have adventures?" He looked up at her with a weird look on his face. He had never thought of that. "U-Uhm...no..." She plopped down next to him. "So all you do is read?" He blushed and scooted away a little. "W-well no I-"_

_"Then what do you do?" She said, scooting back up to his side._

_"I-I uhm...I-I...G-get lessons from B-Bruder..." He scooted away agian._

_"Like what kind of lessons?" She once again, scooted back up to his side._

_"U-Uhm...L-like what to do if a certain thing happened t-to your country..." He scooted even farther._

_She got up and plopped back down by his side. "Still sounds boring..." She said._

_He gave up and burried his face in his knees for a moment, and she sighed boredly again._

_He lifted up his face and looked over to her. "Well what do __**you **do?"_

_Her face instantly lit up. "I do all sorts of things! I sneek around austria's attic and find a __**bunch **of cool stuff! Like, one time I found a HUGE sword-"_

_"No way...how big was it?" He asked, clearly interested now._

_"This big!" She said, demonstraiting with her arms streatched out as far as they could go._

_"Wow! That's big!" He said, smiling._

_"I know! And theres a bunch of chests with old pictures and clothes in them. Oh! And sometimes I go out to the old locked up castle and go on an adventure-Wait! You said you liked reading right?" She was excited._

_"J-Ja..." He was a bit uncomfortable with her enthusiasm but smiled anyway._

_"There's a __**huge **library in the castle! I could show you-but only on one condition."_

_"What's that?" He said and she got up and knelt in front of him, taking off a locket and holiding it up in her fist._

_"You have to __**swear **you'll be friends with me."_

_"W-What? But I've just met you-"_

_"Swear!" Her face was serious, and he gulped._

_"o-okay..." He said. "I promis-"_

_"No no no! Not like that!"_

_"Then how?"_

_She smiled and took his hand and pulled him closer. He sat on his knees after she stopped pulling and watched as she pressed his palm to hers, the locket between them._

_"Now repeat after me." He nodded._

_"I promise..."_

_"I promise..."_

_"That We'll be friends forever..."_

_"T-that we'll b-be friends f-forever..."_

_"And we will..."_

_"A-and we will-wait there's more?" She shushed him._

_"Never go back on our word!" She grined._

_"N-never...go back on o-our...word..." He looked up at her._

_"Now we seal it." She said._

_"How?"_

_"We close our fists!" He blinked._

_"How?" She rolled her eyes._

_"Like this!" She closed her hand and balled it into a fist against his open palm. "Now you do it!"_

_He copied._

_"Good! We're all done!" She took the locket and put it around her neck again, clasping it._

_"O-Okay now w-" He was cut off by Gilbert and Roderich calling them both over._

_"It looks like we'll have to arrange for them to meet again." Roderich said, pulling Sofy back over to him._

_"Make sure Feili goes to his brother or something...visit Antonio, he seemed to love the little guy." Gilbert said, and Roderich nodded._

_Feliciano could not see Ludwig. Ludwig could not know he was Holy Rome. It would ruin their plan._

_"I'll bring him tomorrow." Gilbert said before walking off._

_"Wait! You have to give me time to plan these things!" Roderich said, fuming that the Prussian had just invited himself over._

_"Oh well, just make sure you take Italy to spain." He said and waved, Ludwig following closely behind_.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll continue with another chapter-So keep checking for updates!<strong>

**R&R please? I would like to know how I did~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey- Chapter two, this story is just so I can take a break from the current one I'm writing-School Days  
>Anyhow, I figured I'd write this idea cus it was bugging me anyway XD<br>Don't worry ppl who are waiting for School Days, I'll get the next chapter out soon!  
>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the OC ;P<strong>

Promises

A loud rapping sound on her door shook Sofia out of her thoughts. "J-Ja?" She asked opening the door. It was Ludwig.

"Get ready for bed. We have training tomorrow." He looked stern. Italy must've done something to piss him off.

"Ok, what time are we waking up tomorrow?" She asked, trying to get him to relax a little-he looked really tense.

"Same time, same place." He replied bluntly. "I'll be in my bedroom if you need anything." He turned and walked away.

Shutting the door and sighing she threw on some PJs and flopped back on her bed. Finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"What do ya mean your scared?" Sofy said, standing in front of the tunnle she used to get into the old castle.<em>

_"I-It's just...It's locked...wouldn't you think that means they __**dont **want people going inside?"_

_She laughed "Please! Nobody's gone in there for centuries, it's a whole castle that needs to be explored! I've only seen the library and the kitchen-oh, dont go in the kitchen, it's scary in there and it smells."_

_Ludwig gulped and nodded._

_"Ok then, lets go! Just follow me." She said, crawling into the tunnel._

_Ludwig followed close behind, the old stone still looked strong, and the castle loomed over them when Sofy was giving him instructions._

_Crawling out of the thick stone wall, They were in a small closet. It was filled with old dresses that were tethered and frayed. Sofy slowly opened the closet door and reveiled a huge library. Ludwig's eyes nearly popped out of his head._

_Shelf after shelf, floor after floor were filled with books of all ages, some dating farther back than Gilbert's assumed age._

_"Like it?" She said, pulling him out of his gaze and met eyes with her._

_"W-W- How! How did you find this?" He said, smiling._

_"Well ya know...big castle...locked up...small little holes in the wall...you get the idea." She said. "Wanna know my favorite?"_

_Ludwig nodded and she ran off into the maze of book cases, coming back seconds later with a huge, black, leather-bound book._

_"It's a record of a ship that used to sail in the Atlantic!" She set it gently down on the floor in front of them and knelt down. "There's one part where their fighting off pirates from another country! Here it is!" She stopped flipping through the pages and blew off dust from the page._

_Ludwig looked at her. "Go on" She said smiling._

_He read, and It only took him a few seconds to imagine the huge battle going on between the two ships, blowing red-hot cannon balls at each other, priates swinging over and taking down crew members, and the sails catching fire._

_"You can't believe it all, I think it was written __**after **the battle." Ludwig said._

_She tilted her head. "How do you know?"_

_"Because-How could someone go into such detail if they were in the middle of an attack? Their not just going to sit down in the middle of everything and write..."_

_"Well yeah, but why would they lie?" She said, now reading back over it herself._

_"This looks like a story from a story book." Ludwig concluded._

_"That's where your wrong!" She said, flipping a few pages._

_"Look, it's all documents about how the boat is doing, it even keeps a steady record of crew members. And it's all in a historical document format-See look!" She pointed to an entry, it was a long record of all of the crew members and what their background information was._

_Ludwig was suprised she could spot out something like that. He didn't think she read too much._

_"Wow ok...Any others you like?" He said_

_"Yeah there's this one over here" She pulled him through the cases of books._

_"Have you gone up to the other floors?" He asked._

_"No I've never had time to." She said._

_"Oh..."_

_"Here it is!" She pulled off a big book off the shelf..._

* * *

><p>Sofia jumped at the sound of her alarm going off and slammed her fist down on it to shut it up, running her fingers through her hair and sighing. She stood up and was about to get into her training uniform when Ludwig knocked on her door to make sure she woke up.<p>

"You up?" He asked.

"Ja I am. I'll be out in a minute." She said.

"Ok hurry, Kiku is here already and Italy actually decided to show up early."

She staired at the door. "Don't lie."

"I'm not!" His voice sounded defensive.

"Alright, alright, I'll be out in a minute."

She heard the soft padding of military boots walking away, and slipped on her uniform, standing in front of the mirror and fixing everything to Ludwig's standards.

Right as she was about to finish fixing her hair, her locket slipped out from under her uniform and fell onto the desk. She sighed, making sure it wasnt broken and set it in a drawer. She'd have to replace the old chain, the clasp finally gave way...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 coming soon~<strong>  
><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the OC ;P  
>Hey<br>Dont you hate when you have to do math first thing in the morning?  
>I do.<br>Stupid block.  
>ANYHOW.<br>Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Promises<p>

Training was hard that day, Ludwig decided to go easy on the questioning and get down to the physical endurance. It wasn't too bad, at least Sofy had beaten him in a sprint race up the hill and back-his lack of speed was made up with his strength though, and her arms and abbs were sore after all the push-ups, sit-ups and whatever else Ludwig could come up with.

Finally when it was all over, she threw herself on the couch and sighed, Feliciano floping next to her, and Kiko quietly sitting in the arm chair.

Ludwig clomped into the room and stared at the three of them. "Was it really that hard?"

She pulled her head backwards and stared at him. "Yes."

He chuckled to himself. "I'll go make wurst for lunch..."

"VE! Can I have pasta!"

She flinched. Gott she hated the way Feliciano yelled all the time. It was a wonder to her how Ludwig put up with it.

But then again...when she was younger she acted a lot like him...now she wasn't quite so cheery and a whole lot more serious, but she still laughed and giggled and had her fun.

Kiku must've slipped away as well, because after she pulled her head back up he wasn't there, oh well...more time for her to relax.

* * *

><p><em>"Sofy! We're not supposed to go up there! Your gonna get caught!" Ludwig whispered harshly.<em>

_"Oh dont get your bloomers in a wad! Just dont rat me out ok?" Sofy shot him a glare._

_"B-But-!" Sofy jumped down and looked Ludwig straight in the face._

_"Promise me you wont rat me out."_

_He gulped. "o-Okay...I-I pro-"_

_She cut him off. "Since when do we promise like that!"_

_"W-wah?"_

_She took off her locket. "How many times have we promised on this? Like a million times! Why would now be any different!"_

_"W-why does promising on that mean so much to you?"_

_She blushed._

_"Well?"_

_"i-i-"_

_"What are you two doing?" Roderich crossed his arms._

_"W-we were just..."_

* * *

><p>A strong hand grasped her shoulder and shook her awake.<p>

"W-what!" Sofy gasped, clutching her chest.

"S-sorry...Lunch is ready..." Ludwig said and blushed. "Are you ok?"

"J-ja" She said and looked up at him. Their faces just inches away from each other.

Ludwig blushed and pulled back. "Then get up, we're waiting on you." He turned around and left.

She blushed as well and stood, following behind him to the dining room where Kiku and Italy were waiting.

After eating, Ludwig read his newspaper while Sofy helped Kiku clean off the table and do the dishes.

Feliciano decided that this would be a good time to jump on Ludwig's lap and demand kisses.

"I love you Doitsu!"

"I-I love you too..." Ludwig said, looking away from the italian.

Sofy watched from the doorway of the kitchen, getting angry.

"Kiss me?" Ludwig turned bright red.

"I-I...T-that's something you only do with wemon I-Italia..." Feliciano pouted.

"Please? How else am I supposed to show I love you?" Ludwig looked at the Italian and sighed, leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

She fumed, squeezing the small teacup she was holding making it shatter and cut up her hand.

Ludwig jumped and looked up, spotting the bloor and gently setting the Italian down.

"Sofy? Are you alright?" He got up and walked over to her, gently lifting her hand and pulling out the shards.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine..." She mumbled, looking away.

"How did it happen?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"It...slipped..." She said.

"And broke in your hand?" He said.

"Y-yeah..." She pulled her hand away. "I forgot something in my room...I'll be...wherever..."

Ludwig sighed as she ran off and closed her bedroom door.

"What's wrong with her Doitsu?" Feliciano said, tilting his head.

"I think she's just on that time of the month...no big deal." He said and shrugged his shoulders. "Now! We have work to do!"

* * *

><p>Sofy flopped on her bed and held her hand up in the air, watching the blood trickle slowly down and drip onto her face.<p>

Hearing how Ludwig had just brushed off the incident, concluding that she was just moody hurt her deeply...

Had he forgotten the promise?... A real friend would have seen through that and kept her there, questioning her until she finally fessed up...

Didn't Ludwig still care for her?...

A tear slipped down her cheek.

No...He had Italy...He's forgotten their friendship she cherished so much...the friendship they promised would never end so long ago...

To think she had been replaced with an Italian that was useless in every way, and even more annoying...

And this damn aching feeling in her chest...she couldn't fight it anymore...

She actually loved Ludwig...with every fiber of her being...

She finally let the tears she was forcing back flow, and slipped into a light sleep, letting her bloody hand rest on her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! For now anyway, Chapter 4 is coming tomorrow<strong>

**R&R Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Thanks for the reviews!  
>Maple: I'll try to follow your advice~ still kinda knew at this XD<br>I also have a new song that's helping me get inspiration for this story  
>It's Two Birds by Regina Spektor<br>DISCLAIMER: I dont own Hetalia but I own the OC**

* * *

><p>Promises<p>

_..."You never answered my question..." Ludwig sighed, gazing up at the clear blue sky, his eyes matching perfectly._

_Sofy blushed, brushing her fingers through the grass, gazing up with him. "What question?"_

_"The one I asked the day we were going to go into the attic but got caught..." He peeked over at Sofy, who had pulled her knees up to her chest and was gazing out to the empty, open, grassy lands that would soon become her's._

_"O-Oh..." She whispered._

_"Ja..." Silence fell over them._

_"I-I like to promise on that because..."_

* * *

><p>A fist pounded on the door to Sofy's bedroom and jolted her awake.<p>

"J-Ja!" She called sitting up quickly as Ludwig opened the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked, his voice calm. Feliciano finally went home.

"Ja..." She looked out the window when he walked inside, closeing the door behind him.

"What was with you this afternoon?" He asked, staring straight at her.

"Ludwig." She looked up at him and he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when we were younger the promise we made?" There was a long silence.

"Nein...I dont recall any promise being made with you." He said flatly.

She felt her heart rip to peices. He did forget. She ment nothing to him now.

"What do you think of me?" She looked up at him, and he blushed lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Like...acquaintances...friends...close friends?"

"Oh, your a very nice acquaintance...why?"

She clenched her fists, pain shot up her arm from her injured hand but it didn't matter. Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes and she shot up.

"How could you forget? How could you forget something so important!" She could barely control her rage.

Ludwig, stood there in utter shock "S-sofy..." His eyes were wide and he took a few steps back.

"How could you replace me with a useless Italian! how could you throw away our memories together! How could you...how could you forget something that means so much to me..."

He kept staring silently, until he was sure she had finished yelling. "Sofy...What promise? I don't understand why your mad at me! I didn't replace you-nothing was ever there between us to replace!"

She stared at him. "The promise Ludwig get it through your god damn hard head!"

He glared at you "For the last time WHAT PROMISE?"

"The day we first met, Prussia was still in rule. He and Austria met up for a meeting and told us to go to the courtyard while they talked! We promised to each other that we would be friends forever! That we would never go back on our word..."

He stared at her again. "You've got to be kidding yourself, I'd never promise something like that, and besides, I dont remember much from when I was younger, and I certainly don't remember you."

"...It doesn't matter anymore...never mind..." She got up and walked to the door. "I'm going out for a while, dont wait up for me."

Ludwig nodded and walked out after her, extreamly confused and hurt that she had called Italy useless...and that she'd come up with something so stupid...he'd never promise something like that...would he?

She stumbled off toward the closest bar, tears streaming down her face. Her heart and soul were completely shattered. Nothing mattered anymore.

She walked into the crowded bar and sat down in a stool, ordering a pint of beer, figuring she could wash everything away with a night at the club...

* * *

><p><em>"So I really mean that much to you Sofy?" Ludwig asked, a blush spreading across his face.<em>

_"J-Ja I-I do..." She said, looking over at him and jumping up. "Promise me."_

_Ludwig looked up at her. "Promise you what?"_

_"That you'll never break my heart. That we'll always be together forever and ever, nothing can make us forget..."_

_He smiled a little. "Ja."_

_She knelt down in front of him and they pressed their palms together, the chain that was connected to the locket dangling underneath._

_He could feel the cool metal begin to warm as she recited the first line._

_"I promise..."_

* * *

><p>"Kessessessess" Ludwig herd his brother's laugh in his study and looked up from the book he was reading. "Ja, what do you want bruder?"<p>

"You really dont remember? You two were pretty close."

Ludwig looked up at his brother. She was right...He had forgotten something very important.

"What do you know about us?" He said, setting down his book.

"Well...for one thing she really liked you...I can't believe you forgot all of the times I took you to Austria to see her..."

Ludwig raised his eyebrow. Gilbert was acting very different from his usual self.

Gilbert wasn't one for sitting through a full conversation without getting distracted or loose interest, but this time he was extreamly focused. He had spent the last hour and thirty minutes explaining everything important that had happened between Sofy and Ludwig.

And when Gilbert finally stopped, there was a long silence. Memories flooded over Ludwig and greif struck him hard after realizing the pain he had caused Sofy.

"I'll fix this, I'll fix everything...as soon as she comes back..." Gilbert sighed and ruffled Ludwig's hair.

"Get some sleep. She's not going to be home any time soon I'm sure." Ludwig nodded and stood, walking to his room, only to lie in bed awake the whole night...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 done!<strong>

**R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything except the OC  
>Sorry for the Delay! Lot's of HW!<br>Thanks for the reviews!****  
>Anyway here's Chapter 5!<br>Enjoy!  
><strong>

Promises

"We did...f-fucking...p-promise to be together f-for...f-fucking ever...and you know what he does?" Sofy slammed her fist on the table, startling the tired bartendor whom had been listening to her rant for the past three minutes.

"Miss...you need to-"

"He goes and r-replaces me with a damn Italian! The nerve of em'!" She slammed her fist down on the counter again.

"Miss! The bar is closed! You need to leave!" She looked up at the fuming bar tendor.

"Oh ok..." She got up and left, taking the bottle of whisky she had started, walking a ways away from the bar and slumping in front of an old abandoned bulding.

Snow was just starting to fall, and the longer she sat there, the more fridged snowflakes built up in her hair and in the crevices of her clothing. She had forgotten to grab a jacket, and was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a tank top.

She started shivering and drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Is this the last time I'll see you?" Sofy said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.<em>

_They were teenagers now, and Ludwig was getting ready to leave with his brother, this time he might actually become his own country._

_"Ja... if all goes well then I wont be coming back." He said, a bit of excitement in his voice._

_It hurt her. "Leaving me is a good thing?"_

_"It isn't about you Sofy! Aren't you happy I might actually become a country!"_

_"I know it's not and I am happy, but I also l-love you..."_

_Ludwig sighed and walked back up to Sofy, tilting her chin up. "I love you too...but I need to go."_

_"Why do you need to go with your bruder everywhere? Why can't you just let him do the work?"_

_Ludwig sighed. "I need to learn how to be a successful country, and sitting at home letting other Nations do the work is not any way to be a country."_

_She nodded silently and looked at her feet._

_Her eyes suddenly shot up._

_"Promise me you'll see me again even if you become a Country!"_

_It had been a while since they had promised anything, and Sofy needed a little re-assurance._

_"N-Nien...I cant promise that..." His eyes stared into hers._

_"W-why not! We promised everything when we were younger!"_

_"That was when we were children...Sofy...we need to get out of the past...__**you **need to get out of the past...We cant just promise anything anymore..."_

_Her heart cracked...it wasn't enough to completely break it, but his words hit her._

_"Y-your right... I'm just afraid I might loose you." She whispered._

_Ludwig pressed his lips to her cheek. "You wont loose me, I'm sure we'll see each other again..."_

* * *

><p>A strong gust of wind awoke Sofy. It had to be at least 11 o'clock, the streetlights were on and the city in the distance was illuminated with light.<p>

She stood up, having sobered up a bit, and stumbled back to Ludwig's.

She didn't really want to go back there, but it was the only place she knew she could sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Ludwig!" She cried, running up to him, tears of joy forming in her eyes. Finally they were re-united!<em>

_She looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back...but...something was different about him..._

_She shrugged it off, knowing herself the changes you make after becoming a country._

_"I missed you so much!"_

_"I missed you too." He said._

_She giggled and leaned in, her lips inches from his, waiting for the kiss._

_"Sofy..." He said, and she could feel him pull away a little._

_"Yes?" She looked up at him._

_"W-we cant...we're not like that anymore..."_

_Her heart shattered. "B-but I thought...It's only been a few years!"_

_"Sofy...I've moved on...I found someone else...and to get to the point, we're too close of friends to really be lovers..."_

_Tears nipped at the back of her eyes but she fought them away._

_"Oh..." She whispered, letting go. "Your right..."_

_"But it's great to have my closest friend back~" He said._

_"Ja~ it is." She forced a smile..._

* * *

><p>The walk was slow and painful, the trees looming over the path and casting dark shadows in the moonlight. Her tears glinted from the headlights of a car, that stopped next to her.<p>

"There you are, I've been worried sick!" Ludwig said.

"..." Sofy stayed silent and stared at him.

"I couldn't sleep so I came looking for you, get in the car and I'll take you home ok?" He got out and put his jacket around her shoulders. She realized it wasn't the same heavy fabric of his military uniform. Instead it had a soft fuzzy texture, and she found it comforting.

Ludwig led her back to the car and put her in the passenger's seat and soon sat in the drivers, kicking the engine back to life.

The car ride home was slow and silent. Ludwig put the heater on high, and the closed up car felt warm and cozy, soon making Sofy's headache, that had been pounding for the last hour, dull.

When they pulled into the driveway, Ludwig got out and headed for the door to unlock it after turning off the car. Sofy didn't budge.

When he realized she hadn't followed he looked back at the car and saw her staring off into space at the dashboard.

"Are you coming?" He said, opening her door.

"I..don't know..." She said, pulling back into reality. Her expression a bit pained when the sudden chill revived the headache.

"Come on...you can't sleep in the car..." He leaned in and unbuckled her, picking her up bridal-style and carrying her into the house.

"Bruder! You found her?" Gilbert said, popping into the room. "You know the awesome me could have found her and you could have stayed asleep!"

"Will you quiet down? I wasn't able to sleep so it makes no difference."

"Whatever, I'll be in my room~" He said and walked down the hallway.

Ludwig sighed and looked down at Sofy. Her eyes had bags underneath, and her usually vibrant green eyes were a shade or two duller. He couldn't help but think...

...she looked so...lifeless.

The pain of guilt kicking his heart made his chest hurt. "Sofy..."

"What?" she said in a hoarse whisper.

"I'm sorry..."

She shook violently, choking back tears she had been holding in since Ludwig had found her.

"No, shut up, you don't even know what the hell your apologising for." She snapped.

"Put. Me. Down."

He gently set her down on the couch and she put her face in her hands. Her back and shoulders shook softly, and he could tell she was silently sobing.

"I do know what I'm apologizing for..." He stood behind the couch and massaged her shoulders gently.

"Then tell me."

"Gil told me everything. The promises...the promise you were yelling at me for." He leand over and embraced her from behind. "I'm so sorry...I dont know how something like that could slip my mind...and after Gil explained everything, my memories came back..."

"When we were teenagers you said we would see each other the last time you left." She said. "And after finally getting to see you again a few years ago you broke my heart..."

Ludwig froze. This was going to lead to his and Italy's relationship again...

"I leaned in for a kiss and you told me it wasn't like that anymore...So you remembered then, why would you forget so much in a short period of years?"

He sighed to himself. Good, no deep conversation on Italy...but she had a point.

"I guess when you loose feelings for someone you tend to forget everything about them..."

"So you loose feelings for someone you had basicly spent your whole life with in a matter of years?"

"I-I guess...Like I said...we were too close of friends to be lovers..."

She shot up and cornered him, her nose just inches from his own. "So you think you just fall in love with a god damn stranger but it's weird with someone you KNOW?"

"Sofy-"

"Nien! I dont want to hear you sorry excuse! You've broken my heart enough! I'm not-mmph!" He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her into a soft, passionate kiss.

She didn't kiss back. Her eyes only widened in shock as she felt his soft warm lips against her own.

When he finally pulled away he smiled, fearing rejection. "If you would let me finish, I was going to say it was ignorant for me to say that, and I'm truly sorry...I love you..."

She soaked in the words for a minute. The house completely silent.

"Nien...don't lie to yourself..."

"W-what-?"

"You love Italy. You just feel guilty, and you may think you love me now, but deep down you know that's just a comforting lie."

"Sofy..."

"I wish I could believe you. I really do. But I can't be with you knowing you don't truely feel the same way...don't leave something real like Italy for something that never was like me..."

Ludwig stayed silent.

"If you'll excuse me...I need to make a phone call to Austria and pack up my things." And she left, grabbing the phone and walking to her room, gently closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know how this was! I hope I described things a bit better ^^<strong>

**R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally got some inspiration for this next chapter after searching YouTube for the past 5 hours!  
>Here's the next chapter!<br>Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the OC<strong>

* * *

><p>Promises<p>

The pone rang for a while before Roderich finally answered, and by that time Sofy was full on sobbing.

"Whoa whoa, calm down...who's this?" The Austrian replied.

"I-It's Sofy...L-Listen..I-I need t-to come stay at y-your place f-for a while..." She hated how her voice cracked with a sob every other word, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Sofy? What's the matter with you dear? Why are you crying?"

"I-It's Ludwig...It's a long story, and I'll explain when I see you...can I stay?"

"Sure, I'll have hungary get the guest bedroom ready, when will you be here?"

"Around an hour tops...I just need to pack a suitcase..." Her sobbing had reduced to a few tears gliding down her cheeks every now and then.

"We'll be waiting for you dear, be careful on your way here."

"I will...thanks Roddy..." And she hung up, tossing her suitcase on the bed and grabbing a few pairs of clothes and PJs out of her drawer then hit the bathroom, grabbing a toothbrush and toothpaste, and anything else she might need. She wouldn't be gone for a long time, maybe a week or so. She just needed some time to get away from everything.

When she looked at through her suitcase one last time to make sure she had gotten everything she needed she zipped it up.

Sighing she sat on the bed, gazing around the room. Her eyes moved from the chest, to the dresser, to the closet, and finally to the desk, and she remembered her locket still waiting to be fixed in the top drawer.

Standing slowly, she walked over and opened the drawer, pulling the rather large locket out. Examining it, she ran her fingers through the broken chain, remembering she had needed to get a new one, and opened the locket.

Inside on the right oval was a small black and white photo of her, Italy, Hungary, and Austria, and on the left, a photo of ludwig.

Tears nipped the back of her eyes again as the memories of all the promises they made on the locket flooded through her mind, and then those dreadful words lingered.

_"That was when we were children...Sofy...we need to get out of the past...__**you **__need to get out of the past...We can't just promise anything anymore..."_

She gently set the locket down on the desk. She didn't want to look at it while she was at Austria's.

There was a soft knock on her door. Ludwig.

"What do you want?" She said.

"Can I please come in?"

She stayed silent for a few seconds. "Ja...come in."

Ludwig opened the door and walked in, gently shutting it behind him.

"Sofy, I'm sorry I hurt you...I'm serious when I say that..."

She looked up at him. "I didn't doubt that you were sorry...I-I can forgive you after a while for forgetting..."

"Then why is there still a wall between us..."

"Ludwig..." She whispered. "There isn't a wall between us...dont-"

"Why wouldn't you believe me when I said I loved you?"

Gott he was such a hardhead. "I already said before, your in love with Italy..."

Ludwig set the suitcase on the floor next to the bed and walked up to Sofy.

"What can I do to prove it to you."

"Nothing Ludwig! I'm telling you! Your in love with-mmph!"

He kissed her again, this time rougher. Sofy fought him back, trying to pull away this time but he held her there. When he finally pulled away she glared at him.

"What the hell Ludwig! Enough with that! How-" Ludwig shoved her back on the bed and climed over her, tears streaming down his face.

"Who the hell are you to tell me who I love and who I dont."

She stared up at him, trying to push him off. "Get off! I'm sorry ok?"

He pinned her hands above her head and kissing down her neck.

"L-Ludwig!" Her body shuddered underneath his lips.

"Just let me show you how much I love you!" He looked up at her, his eyes glazed with tears.

"Ludwig no, get off." She squirmed under him, trying to get out of his grip.

He sighed and let go, getting off and standing in front of the bed.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Sofy just shook her head and grabbed her suitcase, storming out the room and slamming the front door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Ludwig sat on the bed with his head in his hands for a long time. Ashamed of himself for his actions toward Sofy, but he couldn't help himself. His feelings had come back for her, but she didn't believe him...He couldn't blame her though...<p>

He had been the one that had broken her heart beyond the point of fixing easily...

* * *

><p>Sofy threw her suitcase in the passenger's seat and got into the drivers, slamming the door shut and kicking the engine to life.<p>

Tears streamed down her face. Ludwig had tried to take advantage of her, tell her that he loved her, but she thought otherwise.

She still believed that he was acting on guilt...

The hour long car drive seemed much shorter, and before she new it she had pulled into Austria's driveway.

Getting out and throwing her suitcase over her shoulder, she slowly made her way to Austria's door and gently knocked.

Hungary answered and smiled, letting her inside.

"Mr. Austria has been worried sick! You are 30 minutes late!" She said, dusting off Sofy and taking her bag.

"There you are!" Austria said, walking into the hallway from the parlor, a worried look on his face.

"Sorry...I was...distracted..." She said, shivering.

"Hm...well dear, why dont you come and sit with me and tell me everything that's going on will you? Hungary make some tea."

Hungary nodded and left the room, and Sofy followed Austria, sitting on the couch.

"Well...Ludwig had said when I saw him for the first time in a few years that..."

They talked for about an hour, Sofy described everything that had happened between her and Ludwig leading up to when she left.

On several occations Sofy had started sobbing, Hungary sitting next to her and rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. Most of the time though, Sofy had just had a few tears slip here and there.

When she finished, Austria sat in silence, thinking of the times that Ludwig had come so long ago.

"How could he forget so much in so little time?" He asked, hoping to not provoke anymore tears.

"H-he said that...w-when you loose f-feelings for someone y-you t-tend to forget t-them..."

Hungary frowned. "I swear that Ludwig can be so blunt sometimes! He's too serious!"

"It's not his fault...it's just the way he is...it can get annoying at times...but I like that side of him..." Sofy whispered.

Austria spoke up. "Well it's late, we should all head to bed. Sofia if you need us we'll be in our bedroom, don't be afraid to come get us ok? Hungary will show you to your room."

Hungary nodded and Sofy thanked him, following Hungary to the bedroom.

"The bed is all made for you and the restroom is just down the hall." she said, trying to keep a cheery voice to mask her tiredness. It was almost 3 in the morning.

Sofy yawned and nodded, thanking Hungary as she left and flopped on the bed. Sofy was extreamly tired but she would get no sleep that night. Instead, she lay there. Tossing and turning, thinking of what had happened right after she left Ludwig.

She missed him...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still trying to come up with the next chapter for that other story I'm writing but I can't think of anything!<strong>

**:U Brain. Why u no work!**

**Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter, R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys sorry for the HUGE delay, but School and I got grounded and yeah. Fun.  
>But anyway here's the next chapter!<br>Enjoy!  
>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the OC<br>**

* * *

><p>Promises<p>

The next morning, sofy sat up and streatched. She did get some sleep...but only a few hours...

The sun was already slipping in and the birds were out and chirping, there was frost lining the window too.

She sighed, Ludwig would have gotten onto her for waking up this late. But this was her break, her getaway, but not from just work. The memories of the last few nights filled her mind and added more weight to her shoulders.

She knew her friendship between Ludwig was over, or if it wasn't, very different.

She dragged herself out of bed, her small feet gently touching the cold, hardwood floor, and walked to the guest bathroom with a few of her things to get ready.

Closing the door gently behind her and locking it, she turned on the water and filled a bath, stepping slowly into the hot steaming water.

Once she was completely in and relaxed she sighed, fighting with her mind to think something other than Ludwig, but eventually gave up, thinking back to right before she left.  
>They'd had fights before, but they were nothing compared to this.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Well maybe if you didn't have such a big mouth we wouldn't have been caught!" Ludwig bellowed.<em>

_They were both in the same room, after being caught in the huge castle. Ludwig was standing up and yelling at Sofy who sat on the bed and stared at the floor._

_"W-well maybe if you weren't so slow we could have gotten back before dinner!"_

_"Well if you would give more clear instructions I wouldn't have been so slow!"_

_"Well sorry if I'm not some drill sergeant like you!"_

_Ludwig sighed. "I'm only like that because I want to be a successful country one day."_

_"I know we're older now...but can't we still have some fun without having to be all country like?"_

_Ludwig thought for a bit. "But we need practice..."_

_She rose her voice this time, sounding tired and strained "God Ludwig why are you such a Gott verdammt hard head! It's not like we're going to be full blown countries overnight!"_

_"But it helps to have experence!"_

_"You get that on the job Ludwig. Can't you at least relax?"_

_"...Nien."_

_She sighed, standing up. "whatever, I'll be outside..."_

* * *

><p>Again her thoughts were disturbed by a loud knock at the bathroom door.<p>

"Sofy, breakfast is ready when your done." Elisabeth's voice chirped sweetly from the door.

"A-alright, I'll be there in a minute..." Sofy mumbled, popping open the drain and getting out, wrapping a towel around herself.

Roderich was sitting at the dining room table eating a peice of toast when Sofy came in, hair damp, in a pair of long cargo pants and a long-sleeved cotton shirt.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I got a few hours to say the least..."

"Ah, well, breakfast is ready, why don't you sit down and eat with us?"

She nodded and sat in the empty chair across from Elisabeth's, nibbling on a peice of bacon.

"This isn't what you usually eat..." She mumbled.

"Well, I wanted to try some new things..." Elisabeth said quickly, obviously trying to hide something.

"...alright.." Sofy mumbled, looking at the woman in front of her.

"So what are your plans today Sofy?" Roderich asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I haven't really thought about it...probably go out to town or something..."

"Mn, you can go shopping with me if your going to be in town, is that alright?"

"Uhm...sure Elisabeth..." Sofy said, eating the last of her bacon.

* * *

><p>Ludwig hadn't slept at all that night, so when he finally gave up trying to sleep he got up and went to his study. He did have a bit of work to do that he snuck out of the office to bring home that he had planned on doing yesterday but never got around to it.<p>

To his surprise though, as soon as he sat down infront of it he had no desire what-so-ever to complete it, and he wasn't phased by the fact that his entire study looked like it just went through a tornado.

He didn't even feel like eating. His mind caught up on the fact that he had almost taken advantage-no- raped Sofy last night.

He felt dirty and ashamed, which didn't help with what he had already been feeling before the incedent.

He knew he would have to deal with Feliciano as well, but he was debating on keeping his relationship with the italian or leave him for Sofy and risk rejection. His heart was torn.

It wasn't fair. But then again, he also had a small thought that it was. If he hadn't forgotten, and been so selfish in the first place this wouldn't have happened...but things probably wouldn't be the same either...

"What have you gotten yourself into Ludwig?" He thought aloud to himself.

"Gotten into what?" A small whisper came from the doorway, and Ludwig looked up.

"Italy?"

"Ve~ Germany~" A sleepy Italian walked into the study, rubbing his eyes.

"I thought you went home, why are you in your Pj's?"

"Ve I couldn't go home! It was scary in the dark! So I slept in Germany's closet cus' I didn't want you getting mad at me..."

Ludwig stared at Feliciano. "S-so...you heard me and Sofy last night?..."

The Italian nodded. "Ve~ I did...but it's ok~ I thought it was cute that Germany liked a pretty lady~"

Ludwig was confused. "You mean you dont care if I'm in love with someone else?"

This got the Italian thinking, but eventually he shrugged. "Veeee I just wanna see Germany happy!"

Ludwig smiled. "Mm...Well...Things may not work out with Sofy..."

"That's ok~ If you can flirt with one girl than you can flirt with another~!"

"W-we weren't flirting we were fighting!"

"Veee but big brother France told me people in love fight a lot before they realize their in love~"

With that a million images of Francis raping Iggy popped into his head, sending shivers down his spind. "He does fight with that stuck up brit all the time..."

"Ve what?"

"N-Nothing, nothing, never mind."

Feliciano gave Ludwig a confused look before glancing up at the clock and almost had a heart attack.

"VE! Oh no! Lovi's probably worried sick! I should get home!"

"I'll drive you..." Ludwig mumbled, not wanting his friend blown to bits by an angry Swiss.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it~ Chapter 7~ Hopefully Chapter 8 will be posted quicker but I dont know, we'll see.<strong>

**R&R!**


End file.
